


His.

by Qu28n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Jackson, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Gemma Styles, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn Malik, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu28n/pseuds/Qu28n
Summary: AU where Harry doesn't believe in soulmates and Louis is his soulmate , also Harry's brother wants little Louis.





	1. Seek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

         Harry had never believed in soulmates , still doesn't and probably never will , he doesn't believe in mating in the first place , being an Alpha and the next in line to rule their pack and everything gave him the opportunity to  _observe_ so many omegas and betas but he never felt the connection every other Alpha friend of his said so he thought they were lying about it or faking said emotions , that's why he was set on never mating because what's the point in giving someone he doesn't feel attracted to his heart and soul ?

And now he was supposed to help Jackson , his brother to find a mate and rule the pack since he himself wasn't capable of such things so the elders agreed that harry is not going to rule their pack mate-less .

" So , where do you want to start lil' bro? " Harry asked Jackson who is younger than him by only six minutes " Brother , you realize that we are the same age , right ? " Jackson questioned back and Harry shrugged " I am still older by a whole six minutes , I have met the life before you , therefore I know a lot more than you just because of them six minutes " He said and he knows it deep down there that he doesn't make any sense but who cares?

Jackson rolled his eyes " Anyway dear older brother with a whole lot of six minutes , I'd like to start looking for my mate in the packs nearer to us , because I know for sure that they are not in our pack " he stated " and I unlike you believe in finding my soulmate " Harry just rolled his eyes and walked with his brother out of the pack house.

" Car or wolf form? " he asked simply and once he saw his brother taking off his shirt he did the same to his own and soon after , the sound of bones breaking and re-adjusting filled their ears and they were landing on their feet-paws in no time.

Jackson had his dirt brown fur shining with the sun rays prickling through it and Harry with his grey almost black fur , both with emerald green eyes except Harry's were a shade darker.

And Harry took off first , because Jackson may be willing to mate and rule but he respects his elders , always .

The first territory was The Quadurmoon and after shifting back to confront the guards who were guarding their territory , they were led into the pack Alpha's house who gave them permission to look through their omegas to see if they found the right one for the next Alpha in heir.

A gathering was decided and every single omega was attendant even those who were not old enough to mate.

Jackson said no after Harry had asked him if there was one who caught his eyes , they apologized to the Alpha in command and left to another territory.

Three lands later and they were still going with no luck and Harry started to get annoyed at his brother's rudeness toward those poor little omegas who looked hopeful to be mated.

" This is the last one before we go home , Jack " Harry had said after changing back to human form and talking to the guards who led them to their Alpha , just like the last couple of guards did.

Jackson huffed but agreed nonetheless and harry smelt it.

There was the sweetest scent he had ever smelt and he did feel his heart skip a beat and he was confused .

Much like the other pack leaders did , Alpha Tomlinson gave the orders for a gathering and every omega flew out to the field and the scent only got stronger by the minute.

Jackson was inspecting the omegas until he stood in front a boy who looked fragile and delicate , the boy had a fringe covering his eyes , thin lips and gorgeous curves " Him " Jackson announced.

Harry turned to look at his brother's choice to see said boy and when their eyes met the time stopped , literally.

Everything was moving in a slow motion and Harry's heart beats quickened and the boy fell to the ground , on a total submission position.

Jackson raised an eyebrow , _thinking_ that the boy fell to the ground because of him " Rise , Omega " he said voice laced with authority but the boy didn't budge not moving an inch because he knew , he knew the alpha standing before him is not his alpha.

His alpha was that long haired one , he just know.

Harry walked to stand next to his brother " Jackson " He breathed " Good choice " he said softly and the boy beneath them stiffened furrowing his brows ,because **_what the actual hell?_**

Jackson smirked and they were interrupted by the Alpha Tomlinson " I see you had chosen my son " he smiled proudly " It will be a pleasure for our pack to unite with yours " He offered his hand and before Jackson had the chance to shake it the omega shouted a no.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~**D O N E** ~~ **.**

Qu28n.


	2. Run.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis whined , and he felt sick to his stomach when _his_ soulmate took a step back leaving him to face the other man who claimed wanting him as a mate.

" _Alpha_! " he begged desperately and the voices he was making were doing things to Harry , he tried with every ounce of self control to actually control his feelings and emotions , because he really felt like comforting the little omega and cradle him to his chest and scent mark him.

For no particular reason.

" I don't like a whiny omega " Jackson said harshly " Quit your attitude " he didn't even glance Louis's way and they weren't even mates yet here he was commanding Louis like he owned him.

And Harry growled , yet for no particular reason once again.

" You are not to mate me " Louis shouted and he was proud of himself because he didn't stutter " you are not my mate " he glanced at Harry and his father used his Alpha voice to put his Omega son in place , and Harry saw red.

Louis ignored every call , threat and command and stepped in Harry's direction , he felt weak with every step he took and when he was in front of the man he _touched._

He just touched the Alpha's arm and yellow sparks flew from where their skins were touched together , and everybody gasped.

Even Harry.

Because he _didn'_ t want to _feel_ the way this little Omega made him feel , he absolutely didn't want to believe that this Louis boy is his mate because soulmates are not real , finding a soulmate is just a myth.

Jackson pulled Louis back " Find your own whore , brother . this one is mine " he tightened his arm around Louis' waist and the boy whimpered pathetically.

" Stop." Alpha Tomlinson said loud and clear " He is obviously your brother's mate , soulmate in fact " he took a step nearer to Jackson " And my son is not a whore , you poor excuse of an alpha " he bared his fangs in disgust and held his hand out for his son to take.

Soon enough , Harry and Jackson were escorted out of the territory with the promise of a bloody battle if one of them dared to step a feet in the territory without permission.

And Harry felt sick , he felt the emptiness of his heart once he was out of the land that held his supposed to be soulmate.

The walk home was silent , neither of them muttered a word to the other , and once they stepped their paws on their land Jackson spoke " That Omega will be mine , brother."

Harry couldn't sleep that night , head full of different thoughts and what ifs , his wolf whined and curled in the back of his head shutting Harry down because he wouldn't get their mate.

Harry thought about going back to get his mate but that thought was quickly erased because he didn't want to mate this very morning , so what happened?

He also thought about his brother and what he would do if he got to Louis first and how he had called him a whore.

He felt petty for whoever will be the unfortunate mate of his brother , poor thing will probably deal with so much.

He felt his head pounding with headache and he knew it was because of all this thinking and everything so he took off his clothes and walked to his window and jumped off turning to his wolf mid-air before landing powerfully on his paws and he just _ran_.

 

-

Louis cried his eyes out , he sobbed his heart off into his mothers chest getting her shirt wet with his tears and snot but she didn't give a fuck because her _baby_ was hurting and she couldn't fix it , not this time. 

" H-he le-left me mum " Louis wailed pushing his face into his mother's embrace seeking comfort " He didn't even re-reject me " tears ran down his now rosy cheeks " He just left "

Jay cupped his face " Baby " she shushed " He'll come back " she said un-certain yet hoping for it to be true " Hush , honey. It'll be okay " she said kissing his forehead tenderly before hugging him back to her chest.

" I-" he started before pulling back , his face was almost red , eyes puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears " I want to sleep " he choked on a sob " Can I ? " he wasn't waiting for an answer because he pulled his thin blanket and looked to his mother and she just nodded , she rose up from where she was sitting and kissed his head , said her goodnights and left closing the door after.

He did not sleep that night either.

-

Harry's wolf was running aimlessly dodging trees and rocks skillfully he ran and ran until he came to a halt in front of the land he knew his mate lived in, Harry tried to take control several times but his Alpha wolf was much stronger.

The wolf just sat there howling to the moon in pain and sadness until dawn , and when the light of morning kissed the darkness of night and a gorgeous purplish/orange color appeared in the horizon , in that particular moment the gray wolf met a snow-white wolf with an aqua blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ~~DONE~~.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!  
> Again , English is not my first language so I'm terribly sorry for my mistakes and grammars.


	3. Decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys , so this is the third chappie , hope you enjoy but keep in mind that again English is not my first Language and i'm still learning so please don't feel offended if there was any mistakes and errors.  
> And please give me some feedback on this chap too? I really love it when you do that guys , have a good day/evening / night for those who are in a different time zones , love you all.

 

 

 

 

 

   

* * *

 

 

 **Zayn** is an omega , a stressed , moody and very _pregnant_ omega and he's done with it.

Especially after he had reached his eight months mark and was now dealing with an annoying little pup growing inside his body for one more month and he just hates _Liam_ for knocking him up.

Although he is very happy to finally getting pregnant and having his own pup but little peanut is making him so tiered and full , he feels like a balloon lately , a whale even.

" babes " Liam called walking into the cabin , very much shirtless with only a pair of sweat pants on hanging lowly on his hips and drenching in sweat from the earlier events he has done " Missed you " he said walking to his mate who was sitting on the couch and kissing his cheek " It's a good day , isn't it?"  zayn didn't reply.

He sighed loudly breathing deeply through his nose , he unconsciously rubbed his belly where his baby was and rolled his eyes "  easy for you to say cause you're not the pregnant one here " he muttered under his breath.

" what was that babes? " Liam questioned softly and zayn sniffled , he hugged his abdomen (as much as he could with an eight months pregnant belly) " I'm fat and ugly and can't move on my own " the omega choked on a sob.

Liam just rolled his eyes and hugged his mate closely " You are a beautiful creature who is carrying my pup , _our_ pup " He kissed the Omega's neck right over their mating mark  " And I love you " that seemed to set the omega at ease and he just sniffled and cuddled closer to his Alpha.

They both knew the cause of such thing , Pregnancy hormones.

* * *

 

Harry sat at the porch of his house looking at the pups playing around , some of them roughhousing , others lazing around and whatnot , he was thinking again.

His brother was out , he knew the other Alpha went to the Tomlinson's territory seeking the approval of being Louis' mate but he also knew that Alpha Tomlinson will never allow that because he as everybody else knew that Louis is actually Harry's mate.

_His mate , his soulmate._

But Harry is thinking about rejecting Louis , He seems as a good omega , lovely and caring and Harry is sure the kid will find a better mate but the thought itself made him sick to the stomach and he hates it dearly.

Louis sat at the top of the tree on a branch looking at everything below , he was sad because he wanted to be with his mate , his omega is hurting and he doesn't know what will happen next.

But when he saw Jackson walk to his father's office he couldn't help but hope to see Harry walking behind him , he only felt the disappointment when there was no Harry.

Shouts and yells were heard from his father's office direction and he felt nervous , so he climbed down and took his steps carefully to the office  " What is going on? " He asked with furrowed brows but no one answered and Jackson was shouting at Louis' father and his father was shouting back and he felt like fainting because everything was being so loud and too much.

" Jackson " A voice came from behind him and it was full of authority " Stop it , pup " It was Harry scolding his Alpha brother as if he was a little teenager.

Everything was quite for a moment before Jackson took a step toward Harry and lounged at him punching his own brother but Harry dodged it so easily and caught him by the nape of his neck " I said Stop it "

And Jackson went numb at his brothers touch  , and everybody eased down their guards.

" Now can we talk like some respectful civilians? " Harry  suggested and everybody nodded including Alpha Tomlinson , Louis was by his mother's side cuddling close to her , Jackson sat at the far end of the couch looking hungrily at Louis and Harry sat at the chair before the desk.

" What is it that brings you here , Styles ? " Mark asked folding his arms against his chest , he didn't even look Jackson's way but kept his gaze at Harry.

" I am here to take my mate home , Alpha " Harry answered , he heard quite gasps , he's sure they were coming from Louis , his mother and Jackson.

Jackson stood from where he was sitting " But I chose _it_ first , brother " he exclaimed throwing his hand in the air and everybody scoffed  " And as far as I know , you did not want to mate until yesterday's night , so what happened? "

Harry gave him a bored look and continued to talk with Alpha Tomlinson " I would like to take my mate , home " He said " We won't mate right away but I would love if he was by my side " And Jackson went nuts " Brother! " He shouted " _It_ is mine , you fucker "

Louis flinched when Jackson stepped near him " Touch **_MY_** omega and I will not hesitate to rip your limb off , _brother_ " Harry said bitterly , relief washed over Louis for a moment " Alright , " Alpha Tomlinson said " I believe and trust that you will keep my son safe , Styles "

Jackson left the office hurriedly full of anger.

The alpha took a few steps toward Louis , he offered his hand to the omega and Louis looked at it for a second before taking it willingly , and Jay squealed like a teenager.

" Let's go home , pup " Harry said and walked with Louis in silence toward the woods until the omega spoke " Why.." He asked quietly " Why did you change your mind ? "

Harry looked at the delicate boy near him " Because I know even though I don't want a mate the moon goddess will never do something for no reason , and I know I might not be the best Alpha for you , but I am willing to try my best and maybe I'll even learn to love you and I'll make you happy "

Louis felt warm deep in his heart and he believes that he will love Harry one day and the Alpha will love him back because he too believes that the moon goddess does not do anything for no reason.

So with a single nod he continued to walk with Harry until they reached the woods and Harry pulled his hand " It's a long walk home , you can ride on my back , okay? " he asked not sure if Louis wanted to turn to his wolf form or not and when the Omega nodded he stripped down from his clothes shamelessly and the omega blushed crimson red  and closed his eyes and even covered them with a hand over his face.

He heard Harry chuckle " You'll have to get used to it " he said matter-of-factly. Louis knew that Alphas liked to show off their _packages_ and everything but he thinks that he'll never get used to seeing his Alpha naked.

_His Alpha._

Louis is happy that Harry changed his mind and he hopes that everything turns good for then eventually.

The sound of bones cracking and re-adjusting pulled him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes and looked at Harry's wolf standing proudly before him , said wolf nudged his muzzle against Louis' belly and made a sound that looked like a whine and Louis was fond of the wolf already.

The wolf looked at the omega trying to communicate with his and Louis understood what the wolf wanted and he _climbed_ on the wolf's back , he situated himself comfortably and grabbed a handful of the Alpha's fur loving the soft feeling it gave him between his fingers.

" Take me home , _Alpha_ "

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 ~~D~~ ~~ONE~~.

Qu28n.


	4. Disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> yes this is the long lost writer who just fell off the earth and went to another galaxy.  
> yep!!  
> I'm so sorry for taking so long to continue and post a new chap, but i've got my reasons and i finally can breath again and now i can write and be happy again.  
> anygay..hope you enjoy this chap and i'll try to update again in 24H or something cause i intend to complete this shit..  
> leave me some feedback on this please? it really helps..  
> and have a good day/night wherever you are you gorgeous people!

  


 

 

 

 **Green**. 

  
Everything around them was green and beautiful, even though the sun was setting and it was almost dark, Louis could tell that this place is  _heaven_.

He breathed taking in the scent of palm trees and bushes and flowers and he was so mesmerized by everything to notice that they weren't moving anymore. A huffing sound brought him back to earth and he noticed that the Alpha was waiting for him to get down.

" O-oh " he mumbled before shuffling away and getting on his own feet on the ground " 'm sorry " he said, the sound of bones cracking up and limbs falling into place filled his ears and he closed his eyes yet again when he saw that the Alpha was indeed  _naked_.

A chuckle reached his ears when said Alpha saw him " Gotta get used to it " he said moving closer to the Omega " Sooner or later,  _pup_  " and a shade of red dusted over his cheeks.

A different scent filled Louis' lungs and he frowned because he couldn't see anyone near them, yet there's a strong Alpha scent and he looked around the place, " Who's that, Harry? " a voice said startling Louis and making him jump with fear and confusion and when he flicked his gaze towards Harry he saw him looking up.

_So he did the same._

And of course, there's the source of the foreign voice and scent, an Alpha was perched atop the tree, obviously he knew Harry so Louis assumed that he's one of the guards or something.

Said Alpha jumped down the tree and landed perfectly on his feet near the both of them " Hello " he smiled cheerfully and Louis gave one of his own smiles.

" H-hi! " he mumbles nervously then looked at Harry who has yet to utter a word " New fling? " the strange Alpha asked with a smirk playing on his lips nodding his head towards Louis " Nice one, though".

Three things happened in the span of five seconds, Louis, felt sad betrayed even because apparently his Alpha didn't save himself for his mate just like he did and his body sent an aroma of sadness, Harry was fuming with rage and his brows were almost tied together with the way he was frowning and the foreign Alpha gulped in fear of Harry's reaction.

" Nicholas, this is Louis  **my**   _soon to be mate_  " Harry declared and he saw the moment the realization hit Nick like a brick wall and his eyes widened with too many mixed emotions.

Louis kept his head low, deep in thoughts and feelings about his situation with his soon to be mate, does he really want to be with a man who usually gets  _flings_?

Or does he wish to mate with him, of course he does but  _what if_  his Alpha decided that one day he's not enough and got back to his flings?

Or worse, what if he was one of those Alphas that never stayed loyal to their mates and had relationships with other Omegas and Betas.

_Oh heavens forbids such thing._

" Omega! " he heard someone call for him but he was too deep in his own worries to concentrate " Stay with me, pup " he felt arms wrapped around his middle and his legs hovered over the ground.

He felt  _fuzzy_.

Commotion was heard and someone was yelling and he couldn't think properly,  **Alpha** _!_.. He  _tried_  to say but all that came out of his mouth was a weak whimper.

" Hush, little pup " someone said and he was laid down on a surface and someone was touching his neck and wrists " You'll be fine " the same voice said and he tried to nod, even though he doesn't know why or what was happening.

A light pointed at his pupils " He'll be okay, don't worry, Alpha " a female voice said " He's just dropping " it was the last thing he heard before giving up on fighting the urge to sleep and soon he was in a dreamless sleep. 

-

When he woke up he was in a cottage surrounded by nothing but silence and peace, he tried to sit but his limbs were heavy and he felt so tired, suddenly the door creaked and his eyes shot up in search of the cause of the noise " Hey! " Harry said calmly " slept good? " He asked making his way to the bed and sat next to the Omega, Louis nodded.

" W-what happened? " he said nervously playing with his fingers " last thing i remember is that A-alpha.." he furred his eyebrows and Harry thought he was so cute, precious even and he had to refrain himself from leaning down and petting him on the head.

Though, he cooed and Louis blushed, " you..you dropped, little Omega " , Louis gasped his little hand flying to cover his mouth " I did? " and Harry nodded with a smile on his lips " It's okay, though " the Alpha said trying to calm his little omega down " Nothing happened, I just took you to the infirmary and my sister said that you're okay so i guess that you were stressed or something to drop just like that " Harry snapped his fingers with a smile.

" 'm sorry " Louis apologized and his Alpha assured him that  _no harm was done and everything's okay, little pup, okay?_.

_okay._

" Where am I? " the Omega asked confused still, he looked around the room to see a white dresser and stool, a matching closet and obviously the bed is white as well with its maroon bedding set, he's at someone's place.

Harry chuckled amused with the Omega's confused expression " It's my-our place " he corrected himself immediately and Louis felt so warm inside, he felt happy hearing his Alpha call his place  _theirs._  it made him think that maybe one day they'll be happily mated with little pups running around the place and giggles will fill his ears.

 _Pups,_ the thought itself gives him a nice feeling and rosy cheeks.

" Now, when you're ready of course..we need to head to the pack house " Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts " Need to introduce you to the elders and the pack, they need to meet their Luna now, don't they? " he said and Louis' blush deepened and he felt nervous all over again.

 _Hope they like me!_ , he thought.

The pack house was huge, really and Louis loved it by the looks of it and once he was inside he couldn't look at anyone even though everyone was talking about their new Luna , some were whispering-or attempted to about how beautiful was he, some said that he's weak cause he  _fainted_ the first day he was brought to the new pack

Some Alphas wished to have him, Betas thought he was okay and looked  _cool_  , Omegas thought that he's fake ( some of them ) and he didn't care because there was Harry standing right next to him with a hand constantly glued to his lower back spreading warmth and a safe feeling through him.

Soon enough the elders were gathering in the main area and Harry introduced him as his soon to be mate and everyone cheered, except for one person who was looking at him with hatred filling his eyes.

An elder-Omega- asked if anyone has any objection to not allow this mating and no one said anything.

Well, until Jackson did, he shouted " I chose that omega first, it's mine " he emerged from between the pack members " I was supposed to mate with it and claim my throne " and all Louis could do is hide his face in Harry's chest when people started talking again and shouts were heard.

Well, here we go again, Louis thought..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ~~Done~~.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ass sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos.


	5. Acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> i know i said i was going to update in the span of 24H but i'm a lazy excuse for a human being.

Once every member of the Silver Lake Moon pack was calm after Jackson's comment earlier, the elders asked for both the Alphas and Louis to strip down their tops. 

  
 _For traditional reasons_.

And Louis was nervous about doing so, because not even _his Alpha_ has seen him without a shirt, **what if he doesn't like me after he sees my body?** poor Louis thought.

Both of the Alphas had no problem stripping down and when everyone gave Louis their attention, he averted his gaze to the ground and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

Murmurs were heard at the background, pack members were talking about how nerve wrecking it must be for the poor Omega, and some were saying that he won't do it cause he doesn't seem like the type to do what's asked.

Harry glared at the crowd with a growl from the depth of his lungs and after that everyone was minding their own business.

Harry stood before him concealing his sight from anyone else " Need help, _Lou_? " his voice was soft and deep at the same time and Louis felt weak at the knees.

" I-uh people are watching a-and I'm nervous " he tried to explain biting down on his lower lip.

Harry nodded " _It's Okay, let's just show them that we're soulmates, that you're mine then we can leave, Okay?_ " he said gently and Louis felt all the butterflies flying inside of his belly.

**We're soulmates.**   
**You're mine.**   
**Mine.**

_Yep_ , he's going to drop again, no kidding.

Nevertheless, Harry helped h remove his shirt and he felt exposed, his eyes darted around the place looking at the people to see their judging gazes, and when he looked at Jackson, the Alpha was fucking h with his eyes.

He shuddered.

The same elder who told them to take their tops off talked again " Now, to be sure who the real mate is for this lovely Omega, both of you Alphas need to touch and _only touch_ an arm " She said.

People started murmuring again " May the sparks define the true mate " an elder Alpha said calmly and both Harry and Jackson stood in each side of Louis.

Jackson looked nervous while Harry had a smug look on his face, he gave Louis a wink and the Omega blushed, he tried to keep his breathing at bay.

The elders gave them the go ahead and both Alphas reached a hand to the Omega, once contact was made the arm Harry touched tingled and beautiful yellow sparks flew between their skins.

Some of the crowd cheered while the others were in awe at the scene before them.

Before anyone could say anything Jackson grabbed Louis towards him, looped an arm around his waist and hugged him to his chest, his arm slipped away from Harry.

" Mine " he _sneered_.

It was getting harder and harder for Louis to breath and gasps filled the room.

Jackson gave his brother and devilish grin " I'll mate him " he challenged and nuzzled his nose into Louis' neck.

What Jackson didn't see coming was for Liam to be right behind him, said Alpha swung his arm around and grabbed Jackson from behind which made him lose his grip on the Omega.

And Louis didn't take any chances of Jackson grabbing him again, he sprinted to his Alpha and buried his face in the man's chest.

And Harry hugged him as if his life depended on that hug " It's Okay, pup " he nuzzled his face into the Omega's hair " It's Okay, you're safe, _baby_ " he murmured softly into his ear.

Their skin to skin touch helped to calm Louis down with the help of his Alpha's voice and scent, he sniffled "Alpha " he _whined_ lowly and Harry's heart clenched at the pained sound of his Omega.

Harry kissed his forehead " I want you to do something for me, pup.. Okay? " he whispered in his ear and when Louis nodded he continued to talk " Go and stay with the Omegas for me, yeah? "

And when Louis whined in protest he kissed his head again " Just for a moment, _love_ " he rubbed his back " I'll be back, promise "

Louis nodded hesitantly but went with his Alpha anyway, he was sat down next to a bunch of Omegas, one of them was a male pregnant omega with dark hair and lovely golden eyes, he gave Louis a warm smile.

" It's Okay, your Alpha will be back in a moment " he helped Louis put his shirt back with a smile.

Louis was shaking, he felt fuzzy again and tried to fight it but he couldn't and his Alpha was shouting at his own brother and Jackson tried to punch him and his breathing quickened again.

He felt a small hand rubbing his back " Hey, take it easy, love " the other Omega said and when he saw that it was no use he held Louis' hand " wanna feel my pup moving? " he asked happily.

Louis nodded because he loves pups " C-can I? " he asked nervously and the other Omega grabbed his hand and put it on his large belly " they're moving all the time " he giggled.

Louis was somewhat distracted by the pregnant belly, but when someone shouted in agony he flinched and withdrew his hand.

" Hello there, pup " he felt his Alpha's hands hugging him and he felt warm and safe, he smiled big and his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree " Alpha~" he mumbled in happiness.

Harry nuzzled his neck " Told you I'm coming back, didn't I? " he said softly against the Omega's neck.

When he looked up he found his best friend looking at him with a knowing smirk playing on his face, he just rolled his eyes and hugged his Omega tighter.

Yes, he's aware that not more then 30 hours earlier he didn't even want a mate, but now that he has his mate between his arms he's not willing to let him go.

_Not now, not ever._

" Aren't you going to introduce us, Harold? " the other Alpha said sassily with a raised brow, he hugged his pregnant Omega.

Harry sighed, though there was not a drop of seriousness behind it " Lou, " he started and when the Omega hummed he nodded towards the other couple " That's my best friend Liam and his Omega Zayn " Louis looked at the pair.

"Hi! " he greeted and Zayn smiled and waved his little hand "We already met, Haz " he said softly and Liam nodded to Louis in greetings.

Harry laced his fingers with Louis' and sparks appeared again, Zayn giggled "Enjoy them sparks, once you mate they'll disappear and you guys will miss them, you know " he said.

Louis smiled when he saw the sparks and his tummy felt funny, he blushed.

Harry chuckled " let's go home, little one " he tugged Louis towards the door and the tiny Omega followed him without any protest.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement to whoever greeted them and Louis smiled and waved back to the Omegas who waved their hands.

They walked in a comfortable science to the cottage with Harry's arm wrapped around Louis' waist and the Omega was content.

Once inside, Harry toed his boots off and Louis followed suit "Hungry, little lamb? " the Alpha questioned when he started heading to the small kitchen to the right.

" I can cook for you, Alpha " Louis chipped in and followed the older man to the kitchen " _I'm_ the Omega, it's _my_ job " he declared solemnly.

Harry shook his head and moved closer to his tiny mate, he grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes " It doesn't work that way here, pup " he said, because he's not one of the Alphas who behaves like that, he believes I equality and he will not allow his mate to put himself down.

Louis' brows furred in a frown " You-you don't want me to cook for you? " he was confused " But it's my job to serve you, you're my Alpha and that's how an Omega is supposed to treat their Alphas " and yet again, Harry shook his head with a frown of his own.

" Here, you're my mate.. My partner you are my equal not anything lower than that, " he pulled Louis closer " I would love to taste your cooking but I don't want you to feel obligated to do that for me just because of our dynamics, Okay pup?  " when Louis nodded he smiled " and you don't have to call me Alpha.. _I'm your mate_ just call me Harry, hmm? "

Louis bit his lip trying to cover his blush with bowing his head, he was shocked to be completely honest because most of the Alphas won't just act like Harry.

The Alpha lifted his head with his fingers, he searched the Omegas features for any discomfort and found none, when he was sure that they are clear and at the same page he allowed himself to look at his mates features real close.

He felt weak at the knees because his mate is a true **beauty** , his long eyelashes and how they curl perfectly, those blue, blue eyes and how he seems to love them by the second.

His button nose and how cute it looks, he hopes _their pups_ gets their mother's nose and eyes.

 **Their pups!**  
 **Wait.. What?** They're not mated yet and he's thinking about _pups_?

Oh, how he wishes they get their mother's lips.. Those soft cotton looking pink lips..., **wait, Harry get a grip**. He told himself, but without noticing he was leaning towards the Omega.

Louis' breath hitched and his cheeks redden when he felt the Alpha's warm breath against his mouth.

And then it happened, just a touch of lips, soft and plush against each, it was just a peck but it felt nice.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I Hope to get some feedback on this because it'll hopefully be a story not a one-shot.  
> plus..English is not my first language , so sorry for any mistakes if any were found.


End file.
